


Random Person Succ

by axolotlNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Crack so pure you could shove it up your pussy for pleasure, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fire, Gen, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Symbolism, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, bellybuttons, or your rectum, whatever works for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: sam™ goes out for a night on the townthis is crack kill me





	

Sam was just sitting down on his boring ass computer doing boring ass research™ for boring ass hunter college. He was being Sam Boring-chester™. Fucking Sam Boring-Chester™. Eventually, he sighed™ and got up, closing his computer™™. He broke it into a million little pieces because fuck the police™.

He then salted and burned™ the computer™ cuz that shit was haunted as fuck. He sighed as he sat in the middle of a crowded city, burning his computer. He wondered where Dean was. Probably dying. That sounded fun™™.

Then a random background character™™™™ aproached the Smamy, but we’ll call him RBC because random background character is way to much to fucking write.

“Hey there mr. bro bro u kno das ill of the eagles right?” RBC asked the Samolean.

“Do i fukin look like i care i litterally ben to hell and back do u wanna fite me bout it” Smamy said in retaliatian. His butt cheeks clenched and unclenched cuz he was ready to fukin go and his butt cheeks were applauding him.

“Naw m8 id rather do the sexy sex w/ u” RBC said. Smam started doing his nervous twitchy smile happily.

“Then lets do it right fackin here” He said and ripped of his pants, his nervous smile was still doin the thing. RBC ripped his clothes of like a mother fucking gorrilla while screaming at the top of his legs.

Sam and RBC were ready to do the sexy sex. So they did the first step.

 

Summoning Satan.

 

They drew a pentagram and Sammy said so sort of Latin shit and suddenly Mark Pellegrino rose from the crust of the earth and punched some random girl in the face then pet her dog. Mark waved to sam and RBC and then left cuz he’s cool like that.

RBC then took his shoes off to reveal those sexi anime toesies mmmMMMMM yeah. Toesies.

“Now lets do the sexy sex smamy.” RBC said, violently bashing his head into a window.

“Wait what about the aliens” Sam said. Of course. How could they forget about the aliens.

RBC blew a whistle and then an alien descended from the heavens, Cas following behind awkwardly. The alien just said “Ayyy lmao” then got some popcorn and watched as they started it. That sexy sex. The beautiful. Wonderful. Sexy sex.

RBC started the sex by slowly, sensationally rubbing Sam’s nose. “mmmMMMMM bby u like that?” he asked, looking him in the ears.

“Yeah bby what abot the bellybutton tho” Ah yes. The belly button.

RBC made a dildo out of the alien’s popcorn and stuck it in sammy’s belly button. Sam moaned happily.

“Yeah u liek dat bby” RBC whispered. Sammy suddenly slammed RBC’s head into the ground and pulled out a sacrificial knife. He stabbed it into RBC’s wet pussy  and blood flowed out like he was on his period or some shit. RBC screamed but it’s fine he’s loving the sexy he’s not in pain.

“Mmm yeah take control sweat heart i love a dom guy” RBC said. Sammy did the nervous smile thinngy.

“I’m ready to break these nuts by busting them.” Sammy said. RBC was dying from the knife up his pussy. That’s okay though.

Sam then busted the nutti and looked at the alien. He wanted the sex too. Sam grabbed the alien and crushed his skull before slowly, sticking the wonderful love stick into his butty hole.

After 3’000 years sam died but not before giving the alien nutty nut.

 

the end rip me


End file.
